Advent of the Bee
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: In which the war between Autobots and Decepticons never happened, Cybertron welcomes the birth of a new sparkling in vorns, Megatron becomes an Uncle and the twins and Jazz fight to become Godfather, but not if Ironhide's cannons have something to say first and Starscream just can't stand the little bright yellow twerp. Rated T for swearing and violent hits from Ratchet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neeeeeeeeee-ope. Don't own a single thing.

Summary: In which the war between Autobots and Decepticons never happened, Cybertron welcomes the birth of a new sparkling in vorns, Megatron becomes an Uncle and Starscream and Jazz fight to become Godfather.

* * *

It was mostly another peaceful day on Cybertron.

Iacon, the capital of Cybertron, buzzed with life early in the day, the bots going about on their daily lives while younglings played around on the streets, lighting up the place with their laughter while the two factions that ruled over Cybertron aided in the rebuilding and reconstruction of their war-torn planet over the vorns.

After centuries of war, the Fallen were finally defeated for good, and Cybertron was at peace at last.

Although, the main focus was of the little bundle of life that was currently residing within Metroplex, the giant city bot that had fused itself with the Citadel vorns ago and had been part of it ever since. No more than a few vorns back the AllSpark had once again been found, traced to a planet known as Earth. The sons of Sentinel Prime had promptly gone on a mission to retrieve the heart of their planet, but not before they recounted some amusing experiences they had there and the run-ins with surviving factions of the Fallen.

But all in all, the Allspark was home, Cybertron was well on its way to its former glory, and there was much hope for the sparking of new hatchlings, much of who had been lost when the Fallen had made to target the Youth Sectors, wiping out thousands of Hatchlings, sparklings and younglings.

Till this day it was grim memory for all the bots.

But now, they could move on from the shadows of the price of war.

Which was why the entire planet had celebrated as Sentinel announced news of the hatchling between Optimus Prime and Elita-One, who had bonded together, finally, after the war had ended.

Cybertron was truly well on its way to recovering its former glory.

And which was also precisely why, unknown to the bustling bots outside of the walls of Metroplex, it was complete chaos to those that were residing inside of the walls.

"Has anybot informed Prime yet!? No? Well somebot get him now!" Flamewar was yelling as bots ran all around carrying blankets, water and other necessities. Several stammers of 'Yes M'am!' were heard before the guards scurried off to do what they were told.

"Flamewar!" the female Deception turned her head as Arcee came zooming up to her. "I just heard the news and came back at once. How are both of them?"

Flamewar shook her head. "Not sure yet. Come on. Chromia and First Aid are with her now, and Primus knows that it's still several orns early for the hatchling to be hatched."

"Those that are hatched early…there's a chance that it could be…" Arcee trailed off hesitantly. Flamewar nodded grimly.

"Let's hope that Primus gives us all a miracle then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Several breems earlier…_

It was a good day.

Welcoming the warmth on her casing before walking back into the room, Elita hummed softly to the presence of the other source of her warmth in the room; her hatchling, her precious treasure between her and Optimus.

As she reached for the sac hanging with the room, she felt it vibrate pleasantly to her song. Elita smiled softly. "Do you love it, little one?"

The sac pulsed gently. Elita stroked the sac, reaching out with her spark to the tiny life inside, smiling as it reached out back to her. "I love it too. As much as I love you."

"It's a pretty world out there, one I can't wait to let you see soon. And I'm sure your workaholic sire will have to take his time off work to play with you. And I totally approve because it'll be bad if he doesn't have time for both of us, right?"

The sac buzzed, almost happily. Elita beamed and pressed a kiss to the sac. A knock to the door drew her attention, but her hand did not leave the sac as she watched her visitors walk in.

"How's the little one doing today?" Chromia, Ironhide's beautiful bonded and her closest friend smiled as she walked in, First Aid trailing after her. "Although, by how you look, it seems the little one is doing great today."

"He is." Elita chuckled as she walked over to her friends. "He's more responsive today. I reached out with my spark, and he reached back to me. He can hear everything, it seems."

"How do you know it's a he though?" First Aid queried, curious. Elita shrugged. "Carrier's instinct. It becomes clearer as the orbital cycles past."

"Has it really been almost meta-cycle though?" First Aid wondered. "Seems like only yesterday that you and Prime sparked a hatchling."

"Time flies. Although we're left with only but an orbital cycle more before he's due." Chromia said as she and First Aid walked over to the sac for the latter to do his daily checks on the hatchling. "Have you fed him already?"

"A joor ago. Although I would think it's almost time for his meal again." Elita turned towards the cabinet to retrieve some energon for hatchlings when a sharp pain coursed through her spark, and she doubled over as another wave ran through her spark, her processor struggling to keep with the sudden attack.

"Elita!" Chromia ran over, First Aid close behind. "What's wrong?"

Elita did not respond, instead reaching out for her bonded, confused when she realized that it wasn't from Optimus. Chromia was here and there was no way any of her other friends could be in harm's way, so where was this agony coming from?

So lost in her thoughts she missed the pulse Optimus sent back to her in question from where he was at Vos with Megatron, overseeing rebuilding operations and ensuring that there would be no repeat of the bloody Gladiatorial games that Vos had been infamous for. The thoughts were cut short again as another wave attacked her, and Elita struggled to reach out with her spark to find the source of the pain…

A tiny spark reached back to her. Elita's sky blue optics widened as she heard the first _drip drip_ sounds of the embryo liquid that was leaking of out the sac.

"Elita?" Chromia asked, reaching out with her spark to her friend, only to sense intense confusion and fear. "What's wrong?"

There was silence for a while. "…I think the little one wants out now."

"What?" First Aid said. "That's not possible it's not-" he cut himself off as he too, finally saw the slowly growing pool of embryo liquid on the floor. Chromia was stunned into silence. "But it's too early…" she whispered.

First Aid turned on his comm. _"Red Alert?"_

"_Yes?"_ Red Alert responded almost immediately.

"_Where's Ratchet right now?"_

"_Ratchet's out attending to patients in the city plaza with Perceptor. Why?"_

"_You might want to get the Hatchet back, like _now,_ and get Perceptor too while you're at it."_

"_Is something the matter?" _Red Alert sounded confused. _"You know how Ratchet is when you disturb him-"_

"_The hatchling is hatching."_

There was a long silence before the comm went dead. Knowing that Red Alert was probably contacting the other two, First Aid stood up as the other nursing bots in the room looked frantic. He rested his optics on Elita, who had since snapped out of her shock and was cooing to the sac while Chromia barked orders around to prepare for the delivery of the hatchling.

"Primus help us all." He muttered softly as he walked quickly towards Elita One, his processor whirring uneasily.

They were going to need it, because Primus knew that a hatchling that hatched early usually never made it past the first few orns...

* * *

A/N: So…depending on how it goes, I may or may not continue this fic. What do you guys think though?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neeeeeeeeee-ope. Don't own a single thing.

Summary: In which the war between Autobots and Decepticons never happened, Cybertron welcomes the birth of a new sparkling in vorns, Megatron becomes an Uncle and Starscream and Jazz fight to become Godfather.

* * *

Wow, uhm, I honestly wasn't expecting any reviews because my standard has fallen a fair bit so…I'm really grateful to you guys! Those who reviewed, followed and favorited! Thank you! =)

Bee4ever: Right? I absolutely adore sparkling Bee too~~ the adult one is already so lovable, his sparkling form must have been too adorable for words. xDD Thanks for reviewing! ^^

Purple-Soda-Art: Thank you! ^^ Here's chapter II for you! ^^

Beethebest: I was really hesitant because my writing seemed to have fallen a fair bit, but thanks to yours and others positive responses, I feel somewhat better about it now. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! =)

ManyGamePlayer: Will do! ^^ Here's chapter II! Hope you enjoy it! ^^

Artranger 27: Thank you! ^^ I really want to write this fic as well, hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^^

Satoshidragon4: Thank you! ^^ Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! ^^

SunstreakerSquishy2.0: Will do~~ here's the next chapter! ^^

Reader.5265: Now that you mention it, I don't think I've read one either. But yes, I have in mind very fun scenarios for Uncle Megatron, so do look forward to it! xDD Thank you for the review! ^^

Adoglover5: Thank you! I'll do my best to keep the cuteness up, so do expect a lot of mischief from this little buzzy bee. xDDD I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ^^

Icyheart666: Thank you! I hope to keep it updated every 2 weeks because my work is currently consuming a lot of my time and energy so…but I'll do my best! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

And now, on to the Bee's birth…or not?

* * *

In all of Ironhide's vorns of being alive, seeing Optimus Prime looking extremely fearful was something to be classified as…exceptionally rare. Optimus was usually composed and level-headed in most situations, frustrated sometimes…but never fearful.

Then again, he was the one to talk. When he had first learned of his and Chromia's child about to be hatched…it was safe to say that aside from everybot being half-concussed in their processors from being thrown into the walls when Ironhide had charged down the corridors, no bot had died. Which was good since Ratchet would not be one happy bot.

The amount of dents on all of them, special mention to the Lambo twins, were pretty much proof of it.

_Still…this one is one special case…_

_- Flashback to several breems ago –_

_Vos was not a city bots remembered kindly of._

_Prior to Sentinel's rule, Vos had been a haven of fun and entertainment of the arts…but also for those who sought the taste of energon-soaked battles. The countless number of bots that had fought and died in the arena…_

_Optimus turned away from the arena to look at the bickering Lambo twins behind him, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Thrown into the heart of the arena as younglings, they had grown painfully into adulthood with vorns and vorns of energon on their hands._

_It had effectively made them the most psychotic and battle-hungry bots amongst Optimus's troops after they joined. Not that it was anything detrimental; it did help having half-crazed warriors in your troops aside from those that were trigger-happy._

_Optimus did not want to think of the number of times he had seen the Fallen being ripped apart by these two, because if anything, he did feel a teensy sorry for any poor spark that crossed either of the twins's paths._

"_Not a pleasant place to be, to face your worst nightmares."_

_Optimus turned to look at the glowing red optics of his brother, who turned away to overlook the arena once more. "There has been much death here."_

"_A place that will forever be cast in shadow." Optimus murmured in agreement. "Which is a sad fact in itself. For when it goes down into history, there will still be naught but a taint on its rich culture."_

"_We have much now to leave for the next generation, however." Megatron said. "For them to continue building the foundation we have laid. Which means your sparkling is going to have to live up to it, if the little runt doesn't get spoiled rotten first."_

_Optimus chuckled. "I highly doubt so."_

_No sooner had he finished his sentence he felt Elita's spark reach out to him, as if seeking something. Optimus pulsed back in reply, his worry growing as he sensed an underlying fear in Elita's pulse as she distractedly sent him a wave of reassurance before panic set in and it cut off abruptly._

_Optimus frowned as his processor whirred slightly in worry and confusion. He was midway comm-ing Elita when Ironhide yelled out for him._

"_Prime!" Both Megatron and Optimus turned as Ironhide charged up, looking worried. "Prime, you better get back to Iacon now."_

_Optimus felt his spark grow cold. "What's wrong? What happened?" Megatron walked around to stand beside his brother. "Is something going on back in Iacon?"_

"_It's the hatchling, Lord Megatron." Red and blue optics widened. "Chromia says that the hatchling is on its way."_

_Megatron's red optics widened as Optimus froze up beside him. "Isn't there still but an orbital cycle until the hatchling is due?"_

"_Apparently the little glitch can't wait, it seems." Ironhide said, exasperated. "The sac was already leaking embryonic liquid last when Chromia contacted me. Prime, you best get back now. You should reach in a couple of joors if you leave now."_

_Optimus needed no second pushing as his feet thudded on the ground, heading towards the ship that would take him back to where his bonded and their child were at._

_-_Hang on, little one-, _Optimus thought to himself as Hound and Trailbreaker readied the ship for takeoff. –_I'm coming for you.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Metroplex, Iacon_

First Aid was sure that he was about to go on a fritz, if he didn't glitch first, that is. The past two joors had been exceptionally grueling as they awaited the early arrival of the hatchling, which was probably anytime now judging by the amount of embryonic fluid coagulating on the floor. That said, he most certainly had to give credit to Elita One and Chromia, both of whom seemed to be the only level-headed ones presently aside from himself.

Elita was softly singing an old Cybertron lullaby to the sac, which had started twitching more violently past these breems. Chromia was still barking out orders in between as she aided First Aid wherever he needed help.

"Honestly though, I figured the Hatchet would know better to turn off his comm at a time like this." First Aid groaned as both him and Chromia washed their hands in sterilizing fluid to ensure that they didn't accidentally contaminate the hatchling with any potential bugs or viruses.

Chromia gave him a smile as she patted him gently on the shoulder. "Come on, have some faith in yourself. You were there as well when Static and Whiteout were born; as I seem to recall you were the one who helped me deliver Whiteout."

First Aid opened his mouth to reply when a gasp from the nurses in the room made them turn their heads to the sac. "Elita!? What-"

"You can do it, little one." Elita spoke softly to the sac as First Aid and Chromia gaped at what seemed to be tiny antennas and fingers peeking out of the sac before the last of the liquid gave way, and Elita caught her child, not caring that the embryonic liquid was now all over her hands.

Her only focus was that of her child, squirming slightly in her arms before it went still.

There was a long silence for several clicks.

_Primus help us, _First Aid felt his processor go into overdrive as Chromia froze up beside him, _it's not crying._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been four joors.

Four joors since he had been informed of his sparkling's birth. Both his and Elita's.

As soon as the ship had landed and the ramp was lowered, Optimus had all but stormed through the corridors, desperate to see his bonded and his child.

He only hoped Primus had mercy and had allowed the child to be birthed safely. No bot had been reachable, and even for Optimus, it was too processor-wracking. Ratchet would have no doubt thrown a wrench into his head before he allowed Optimus Prime to glitch out from fear.

There were times when the namesake of a Prime was nothing but a pain in the aft.

In no time he had reached their room, and he slowed down as he watched the bots speak quietly amongst themselves. He soon spotted Chromia and First Aid, both of whom were speaking lowly to Jazz, Thundercracker and Arcee.

Jazz was first to spot him, breaking off the conversation between the five bots to nod at him. "Optimus. Ironhide." Optimus only felt his frustration set in more as he could not see what lay behind the saboteur's optics. There was nothing in his voice that gave anything away as well.

"Jazz. First Aid, Chromia…is the sparkling…?" Chromia nestled next to her bonded, not meeting Optimus's optics, while First Aid looked like he would rather be anywhere but speaking to Optimus. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Elita-One is presently inside, Prime."

Optimus felt his spark go cold. Wordlessly, he slowly pushed the door open.

It was empty.

A soft humming reached his audio receptors, and he turned his head towards where the beloved silhouette of his bonded could be seen. She was looking out towards the city, her arms in front of her. Optimus felt his spark pulse uneasily. Could Elita not have taken the shock of losing their sparkling well?

Slowly, he approached her. "Elita…" his voice was like a whisper, almost seemingly swallowed by the winds that were flowing in this dark night.

Elita stopped humming and half turned her head as Optimus took one more step forward, wanting to close the distance between them…

_Click._

Optimus blinked.

A smile crossed Elita's lips as she turned fully around to face Optimus, lowering her arms so that baby blue optics turned to look at him curiously.

Optimus was silent for a while. "…how…? I thought…" he was at a loss for words. For some reason, he thought he could hear Jazz snickering somewhere.

Elita only chuckled and stood closer to her bonded, his arms wrapping around her instinctively as one finger reached out to eager tiny hands and flickering antennas. "He has your strong spark, I would say."

Optimus smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his bonded's forehead before looking down back to his child, _their child._

"Welcome to the family, little one." Optimus whispered.

* * *

A/N: Anddddd so Bee made it! *throws confetti* Although, the real family drama starts in the next chapter, so look forward to it!

That said, I really apologize for the late update. I had hoped to finish this chapter last week, but I was too exhausted from the week's worth of work and had basically no energy to write. But I'll try to update faster next time round!

Meanwhile, hope you enjoyed this chapter too! ^^

Jazz you sneak though. xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neeeeeeeeee-ope. Don't own a single thing. Except Whiteout and Static because they are my OCs but Ironhide and Chromia's children…how does this work wait.

Summary: In which the war between Autobots and Decepticons never happened, Cybertron welcomes the birth of a new sparkling in vorns, Megatron becomes an Uncle and the twins and Jazz fight to become Godfather, but not if Ironhide's cannons have something to say first and Starscream just can't stand the little bright yellow twerp.

* * *

And we've reached the main part of the family drama! You can expect lots of Bee cuteness, and I wonder if his first word will be Mama or Papa? =u= But before that, thanks to all those that reviewed! ^^

Bee4ever: Yeap! He's tiny but healthy! So do stick around to see him through his sparkling days~ xD

ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! =) I'll do my best. I'm looking to update every two weeks, hopefully! =)

Artranger 27: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ^^

Adoglover5: Cheeky lil' bot, Bee is. xDD Oh you can bet on that. xD Not even Uncle Megatron can escape the attack of puppy baby blue optics. ;) and yes, Jazz has always been a lil' shit. xD I'm sure Optimus has something in mind to get back at him. ;)) Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ^^

J.T.'s A.X: Thank you! Hope this chapter gave you enough dosage of Bee cuteness as well~

Powergirl1: Yeap! I'll be adopting the movie/TFP Bumblebee as reference. In fact I think I'll be adopting most of the movieverse for their design but the original colors will be in place. Feels more fitting I feel. ^^ Thanks for your review and for the feedback! I hadn't noticed the error myself until you told me. X'D thanks! ^^

And here we go! Before that, some Cybertron units of time/day that I will be using:

_Microklik: less than a second_

_Nanoklik: one second_

_Klik: One second_

_Cycle: one minute_

_Breem: 8.3 minutes_

_Joor: six hours_

_Orbital cycle: one day_

_Decacycle: one week_

_Orn: 13 days_

_Metacycle: 13 months_

_Vorn: 83 years_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Optimus and Elita_

The whole room was filled with nothing but delighted clicks and twittering of a certain sparkling who was receiving his first proper bath ever.

Elita could barely contain her amusement as she watched her sparkling flail around in the tiny tub, his tiny hands slapping the water and catching bubbles within his reach. Occasionally, he would attempt to lift up a pile of foam and then present it to Elita, who would then blow the bubbles into his faceplate, much to the delight of the giggling sparkling.

Naturally, it took almost an hour before the sparkling was done with his bath, and a while more as Bumblebee wriggled around in his towels, wanting to climb back into his tiny bathtub and play with bubbles.

"No can do, you little cheeky buddle of wires." Elita chastised gently as she flicked one finger over flickering antennas, smiling as it gained her a little giggle from said sparkling as she wrapped him up into his blankets. "Now, let's go show your sire what a clean little sparkling you are, okay?"

* * *

Optimus scanned his optics over the reports, occasionally looking up to the direction of the bathroom as two voices that he so dearly loved with his entire spark drifted into the room, and a smile would tug along his mouthplates.

Bumblebee and Elita One were his everything.

No sooner was his attention returned to the reports when several clicks and twittering reached his audio receptors did he look up again to a beeping sparkling wrapped up in a towel sitting on his desk, baby blue optics gazing up at his father curiously. Chuckling, Optimus set down his reports and drew the sparkling to his chassis, smiling softly at the delighted clicks Bumblebee let out.

"Seems like in the near future, the only way to get you out of work is to set Bumblebee down in front of you." Optimus looked up to amused sky blue optics as his bonded stood in front of him. "That aside, you two look so adorable like this."

"I don't suppose you already have a picture taken and sent to your sisters?" Elita laughed as Optimus raised one optic ridge at her, but the smile on his faceplates said it all.

"Taken a picture, yes. But I'm not so sneaky that I would send it to my sisters. This is something more close to the spark, too precious to be shared with anyone else." Elita walked around the table as Optimus pushed his chair back so his bonded could settle herself onto his lap, her slender fingers brushing across Bumblebee's faceplates as he looked between his creators curiously.

There was silence for a while as Optimus and Elita reveled in the closeness of their sparkling, their sparks reaching out warmly to surround his tiny spark in love and comfort. Bumblebee twittered and beeped in contentment, blinking his optics ridge sleepily as he basked in his creators' love, before eventually falling into recharge against Optimus's chassis.

"Speaking of which, Elita, it's been almost a decacycle since Bumblebee was hatched. I think it's a good time to introduce him to the rest the family. They must be half-glitching soon with the need to meet our newest family member." Elita gave her bonded a thoughtful look.

"Indeed. Has it been only a decacycle since he came out of the sac?" Elita stroked her son's head, optics darkening slightly as she recalled how close she had nearly lost her first sparkling. But by Primus's blessing, not only had Bumblebee pulled through, he was as healthy as the average sparkling, albeit much more tiny.

A gentle squeeze around her shoulders broke her chain of thoughts as she looked into worried dark blue optics. "He's here with us now, and that's all that matters." Optimus pressed his mouthplates to Elita's forehead. Elita nodded slowly, her fingers still lingering on her sparkling.

Her precious, precious Bumblebee.

"But yes, it is high time he meets with the rest of his little glitched-up family soon." Elita laughed softly. "I'm certain they'll spoil him rotten though, Optimus. What do we do then?"

Optimus chuckled. "So be it then. I'm sure this little one will be worth spoiling, after all. He's the first of many good things to come, for now, and for the future."

* * *

_Three Decacycles later…_

"Jazz will you sit your aft down or I'll weld you permanently to that chair!" Ratchet snapped, his patience with the silver saboteur running thin as said mech paced around the spacious room.

"I can't 'elp it! After what, three decacycles Prime finally drops a bombshell that we're meetin' his sparkling! Can't wait ta see what 'er little bundle of wires looks like!" Jazz was nearly bouncing on his stabilizing servos, a huge grin on his faceplate. In his excitement, his accent had spilled out, not that only bot was complaining. "Think he'll look like Prime?"

"I can see where Jazz is coming from, Ratchet." Prowl placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "We were all awaiting this little miracle, after all. That said, how do you know it's a mech?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sideswipe echoed from where he and his twin brother where sprawled out on a couch. "You didn't even enter the room."

"Doesn't mean I can't ask and hear, mech." Jazz huffed as he crossed his arms over his chassis. "I gathered as much from Chromia and First Aid."

"Why do we have to be here anyway?" All optics turned to the sound of the whine where Whiteout was playing with Scorponok and Frenzy while his sister Static sat nearby reading a datapad with Laserbeak and Ravage. "It's just meeting a sparkling isn't it?"

"Hush now, White, that's rude." Chromia looked at her child. "Someday he'll be your leader. Besides, what's so bad about meeting a new family member?" Whiteout merely grumbled and went back to playing with his fellow youngling mechs.

While Chromia continued to chastise her younger son, Swoop leaned his head down to Wheeljack's shoulder. "Me Swoop think him Cannon's youngling jealous of him Prime's youngling."

"I'm not jealous!" Whiteout snapped. Wheeljack stifled his laughter. "Sparkling, Swoop. Which means Whiteout is no longer the youngest out of all of us. No wonder he's jealous."

"I'm telling you I'm not jealous!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Cannon's youngling." Sunstreaker smirked as Whiteout hissed at him. Chromia rolled her optics. "Overgrown sparklings, all of you."

"Am not!" This time, Sunstreaker and Whiteout snapped back. Ratchet sighed. "Overgrown sparklings indeed."

"Hey ho! Seems like everyone is gathered!" Hot Rod walked into the room, Ultra Magnus and Megatron following closely behind with a few other mechs. "That said, where's the little bundle of wires?"

"Not here yet, Hot Rod." Ironhide rolled his optics at the brightly colored commander. "Otherwise Optimus and Elita would be here by now. That aside, it's good to see you back, Lord Megatron."

"Vos will take time to regain its former self, but even then what kind of uncle would I be if I did not pull out some time to visit my nephew. Besides, the operations down there are in the capable hands of Soundwave and Flamewar. I have nothing to be worried about." Megatron settled himself on to the chair, crossing his claws over his chassis. "I have to say though, it is nice to see so many familiar faceplates again."

Prowl smiled, which was rare for the SIC as he looked over the room where mechs and femmes were gathered in groups, laughing and talking among themselves. At one corner there was already a huge pileup of gifts for the little sparkling they were dying to meet.

This little one was definitely going to be spoiled rotten.

"I'm callin' first dibs on bein' his godfather though!" Jazz dropped in the chair next to Prowl, grinning broadly. A whirr of cannons made everyone turn their optics around to Ironhide.

"Not if I get there first."

"What about us!?" The twins were both on their peds, posture up and ready. "We're calling first dibs too!"

"Oh please." Ratchet snorted in exasperation. "You two, godfathers? Primus help us."

"Hey! We resent that!" The twins snapped.

"Me Grimlock think you tiny mechs can no protect tiny one. Us Dinobots will protect him Prime's sparkling." Grimlock rumbled out, his brothers growling out their approval as well.

"Listen here you overgrown excuse for a static-hound-" Sunstreaker had yet to finish before the door opened and a femme walked in.

"Announcing the arrival of Lord Prime and Lady Elita One." Everyone who was seated stood up while the rest who had been mingling turned their optics to the door where the regal figures of Optimus Prime and Elita One appeared at the doorway. It wasn't hard to spot a spot of bright yellow against the pink of Elita's frame, her arms wrapped gently around her sparkling. Everyone blinked as the couple came closer.

The sparkling was so tiny.

"Oh, and seems everyone is here." Elita said, smiling. "It's good to see you made it, Megatron." Megatron snorted.

"Couldn't very well miss it, could I?" At the sound of Megatron's voice, tiny antennas and doorwings flickered as Bumblebee half-turned his head before looking up at his mother, clicking and twittering as best as he could with an energon sucker in his mouthplate.

A series of _awwwws _was heard around the room. Optimus was extremely amused as he reached for the sparkling, who only seemed too happy to be picked up by his father. Optimus turned the sparkling gently around so that everyone could get a good glimpse of his faceplate.

Bumblebee tilted his head, antennas flickering curiously as he looked at the many faceplates in front of him. The room was silent for a good klik or so before everyone exploded.

"Look at that faceplate!"

"He's so adorable!"

"Hi there, little one! Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

Bumblebee blinked his huge baby blue optics, his young processor trying to absorb the presence of so many new faceplates he had never seen before. Twittering nervously, he buried himself back against the warm chassis of his father. Every bot shrank back, afraid that they had frightened the little bot.

He was so fragging' tiny, that was for sure.

"Hush little one, it's okay. These are family." Elita ran a finger over Bumblebee's antennas, to which the sparkling chirped happily at his mother's touch. There was another series of squeals from the femmes and grins from the mechs.

"Well he's one cute thing for sure!" Bumblebee turned around to look up at a hugely grinning Jazz, who had since bounced over. "Hello lil' buddy. 'ahm your uncle Jazz~" Bumblebee looked at the finger Jazz had held out in front of him before grabbing it with tiny fingers, shaking it curiously before clicking and chirping in delight, releasing his hold on Jazz's fingers in a plea to be picked up.

Jazz was only too happy to comply. Picking up the twittering sparkling, Jazz bounced him in his arms as he walked towards where the rest of the bots' were waiting to see the sparkling. "Come on lil' buddy, let's go introduce you to your family." Jazz was well on his way to prancing over to the rest of the bots' when he stopped in his tracks. "Oh wait, Optimus, what's 'is name?"

Optimus and Elita exchanged an amused smiled before turning back to Jazz.

"Bumblebee."

* * *

A/N: And everyone meets Bee at last! I'll be writing more individual bot time with Bee soon so do let me know who you want to be seen with Bee. ^^

On a side note, I'm sorry I couldn't update this any sooner. Life has been exceptionally hectic for me and it's starting to ease up a little, therefore the updates. I'll try to adhere to an update every two weeks, promise.

In the meantime, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! =)


End file.
